Support Systems
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: This is set after "Right Next Door" and probably "Personal Foul." Lindsay has some news for Danny that will change both her and Danny's life forever. Two-Shot
1. Bad Things Come in Threes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I am in the process of a getting a CSI NY shirt, so if you know of any let me know.**

Lindsay sat on her bathroom floor in a ball and cried. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her. Her life didn't need to become anymore complicated. In the past three weeks she had found out that Danny had cheated on her, she had broken up with the love of her life, and now she found out she was carrying his baby. Everyone always said bad things came in three, if she could even count the baby as a bad thing. Because after all Danny had put her through, she still wanted to be a mom to his kids. She wanted to know that she was carrying something that they had made together. Some people might say that it made her weak, but Lindsay couldn't help it, she couldn't change the way her heart felt. Lindsay got up and finished getting ready for work; she couldn't lose her job too. Arriving at the lab, Lindsay found Stella in trace and began helping her sort through evidence.

"Morning kid-o"

"Morning"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just found something out."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Later." Stella understood what she meant and let the subject drop. The girls continued working and at lunch they headed out to their favorite restaurant.

"Spill" Stella said as soon as they had set down.

"I'm pregnant." Lindsay said fiddling with her hands.

"Come again."

"I'm pregnant." Lindsay said looking into Stella's eyes.

"It is Danny's right?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, are you okay?"

"Yeah I was shocked at first but now I'm just really excited."

"Congratulations" Stella said pulling Lindsay into a hug. "Does Danny know?"

"No, I don't know how to tell him, and I needed you to know first. I needed my support system."

"You've got me. So how are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I just have to come out and say it."

"That's probably the best tactic."

"Do you think Danny's ready to be a dad? I mean he's been through so much lately."

"I do. I think that he was hurting and he made some bad decisions, but I think he's trying to rectify his mistakes."

"He came over last night."

"Oh yeah, what did he say?"

"He said that he was sorry, and that he didn't mean to hurt me. He knew that he had never made such a big mistake in his life, and everyday he was going to pay for it." By now Lindsay was crying. "Told me that he loved me, and that he was sorry he didn't realize it until it was too late."

"How'd you take it?"

"I started crying after he left. I can't let him go Stella, I love him to much."

"Is it really such a bad thing to love him?"

"He cheated on me Stel, who's to say he won't do it again?"

"You can't know for certain he won't, but you have to believe him. I'm not condoning cheating, but he made a mistake, and he knows that. I know Danny, just like you know him, and we both know he won't do it again."

"I'm afraid of the way people are going to perceive me if I forgive him, like they will think I'm weak."

"You shouldn't care what anyone thinks, you need to follow your heart. Besides everyone who loves you and cares for you will know. We all know how much you guys are meant to be together."

"Thank you." Lindsay said taking her friends hand.

"Your welcome, now tell me more about this baby."

* * *

Hearing the knock on the door Lindsay got up and answered it. She was freaking out, but knew that she couldn't just leave him out there. Lindsay had decided to tell Danny about the baby, and judging by his reaction decide if she should be with him.

"Hi" Lindsay said opening the door.

"Hi"

"Come in" Lindsay stepped to the side, and Danny walked in. They walked into the living room and set on the couch.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay" Lindsay decided not to sugar coat it, and just come right out and say it.

"I'm pregnant." Danny didn't say anything just sat in stunned silence. "You could say something you know."

"Sorry. Are you keeping it?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay" Lindsay was getting defeated by his reaction and thinking that maybe they weren't meant to be together. She was just fixing to tell him that he didn't have to support her; that she would be fine, when he spoke.

"Can I be in its life?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I've done my fair share of stupid things, and I'm not sure how you would feel about me raising a child.""It's yours, you can't mess it up more than I can."

"True."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Lindsay said the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"That's not what I meant. You're going to make a wonderful mom, I've always known it."

"Thank you."

"When's your due date?"

"I'm not sure; I have an appointment on Friday."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Please, you know how much I hate doctors."

"I do, and I also know that you have to get your blood taken and you don't like needles." Lindsay couldn't help but to think of how considerate and loving Danny was being even though they weren't dating.

"I guess I need to go." Danny said standing up. "See you tomorrow."

"Danny," Lindsay said has he reached the front door, he turned around and walked back towards the couch. "I want you to know something."

"Shoot."

"I hate you." Danny who wasn't expecting this sat back down. It was the first time Lindsay had shown any emotion since her tirade in the office. "I hate the fact that you hurt me and broke my heart into a million pieces. And that you couldn't come to me when you were hurting. You made me feel like the year I put into our relationship was for nothing."

"That's not true."

"Let me finish. I hate that I feel like that, because I know it's not true. I don't want our time together to be over Danny." Lindsay said and started crying.

"What do you want?"

"I want us together again, I want to be happy." Danny pulled Lindsay into a hug and she cried into his chest.

"I swear Montana I'm not going to do anything to hurt you ever again. You're it for me, always have been, and always will be." A few seconds later Lindsay pulled back and looked Danny in the eyes.

"You have to earn my complete trust back, and I'm not sure you can. There may always be a part of me that I guard from you, and I won't let you into."

"I don't care. I'll spend everyday for the rest of my life trying to earn your trust back."

"Don't make me regret this decision Danny."

"You won't I promise." Danny kissed Lindsay's forehead. Lindsay then leaned up and pulled Danny into a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I have had this for quite a while but just now got around to posting it. Life has just become crazy and busy since coming to college. Hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Labor and Delivery

"If you ever touch me again I will kill you." Lindsay screamed at Danny as another contraction hit. Danny didn't say anything just let her squeeze his hand, until he thought it would fall off. A few seconds later her contraction passes and Lindsay laid back onto the bed.

"Just a few more Lindsay and you will have your baby." The doctor told Lindsay. She had been in labor for the past seven hours and the baby was almost there.

"You're doing great Montana." Danny said kissing her forehead. "Just think that in a few minutes you get to hold our baby."

"We're never having another one." Lindsay told Danny.

"I think I can handle that." Another contraction hit and Lindsay pushed. A few seconds later a baby's cry filled the room.

"I love you" Danny whispered into Lindsay's ear.

"Congratulations mommy and daddy it's a little girl." The nurse laid the baby on Lindsay's chest.

"She's beautiful" Lindsay said tracing her features with her finger.

"Just like her mommy." The nurse took the baby to get cleaned up. "We need to decide on a name now Montana."

"Annabelle." Lindsay said.

"I like that. Annabelle Messer."

"She needs a middle name daddy."

"What about Maria."

"Annabelle Maria Messer, I like it." The nurse brought Annabelle back and handed her to Lindsay.

"She's so perfect." Danny said

"Yeah she is."

* * *

"Hey little girl," Danny said picking Annabelle up out of her basinet. "Did you have a good nap? Momma's still asleep so we have to be really quiet, she's been through a lot today. I'm so glad that you're finally here. The past nine months have been some of the longest in my life." Over the past nine months Danny had lost Lindsay and gotten her back. It hadn't always been easy but they had made it. There were days where Lindsay yelled and threw things, and others where the only thing she wanted to do was be with him. Danny was so happy that Lindsay had given him another chance. "You're mommy told me that if you were a girl I wasn't allowed to lock you up in a tower. I think she's wrong, I think I get to until you're thirty."

"No way cowboy," Lindsay said opening her eyes.

"How long have you been up?" Danny asked moving onto Lindsay's bed.

"Long enough" Lindsay's heart swelled at the sight of Danny holding there baby. "I take back my earlier statement of saying we weren't going to have another baby."

"Okay, what made you change your mind?""Seeing you holding our baby" Danny kissed Lindsay's forehead.

"Maybe the next baby will have married parents." Lindsay just looked at Danny. "Lindsay Monroe will you marry me?" Danny asked pulling ring out of his pocket.

"Yes" Danny leaned down and gave Lindsay a kiss. They broke apart when Annabelle started crying. Both Danny and Lindsay started laughing.

"Well I guess we have to get used to that." Danny said.

"Yeah I guess so."


End file.
